Taren Of Edhel
by ChildOfThePhoenix
Summary: What if you found out you've been lied to, and then your whole life was a lie? Things are not always as they seam. Someone always has a secret. Au! After OOTP.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Harry Potter in any shape, form, color, ... you get the point. The credit is not mine.

A/n: Hi! Please don't click the back button. You havn't even gotton to the story yet! Anyway this is set starting three weeks into thesummer after OOTP. Also, their is a translator at the bottom. Please leave a review!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

_Dream:_

_Harry watched as slowly two people, a man and woman came into focus. _

_The woman was beautiful, with fiery red hair and eyes of stunning emerald green. She wore a crown of silver, fixed with jewels a plenty, marking her a royalty. The man was quite the opposite, though equally as handsome. He had strait black hair that reached his shoulders, and sharp dark eyes. He too had an air of royalty about him, though he bore no crown. Instead he wore a single earring, the shape of a teardrop, a blood red teardrop. They both sat in a garden in front of the most beautiful palace Harry had ever seen. It seemed they were in the middle of what could be described as an argument. _

"_Severus how mach longer am I expected to wait?" The woman asked of the man._

"_Lily, you know I can't answer that, right now its just too dangerous. Besides we must wait until he comes to full inheritance. You know by law he can not step foot into the forest until then."_

_The woman, Lily, sighed._

" _I know it's just…just not fair! Why do you get to be with him?"_

" _Because, **seler'**, you must be here to rule our people. It is you duty as **tari**"_

" _I know, I know. Only… I mean… I'm his Mother! And…"_

_The man put a finger to her lips to silence her._

" _Lily, we all know it's not fair, but it's what has to be. I wish I didn't have to be so cruel to him, but we have to keep up appearances. And…"_

" _**Toror'!** I know for a fact that's not why you're so mean to him. Sure you can't be close to him and yes you have to show a little hatred. That's not the entire reason is it?"_

" _Lily, your…"_

"_No! You're just afraid to get close to him! Because you know you would become attached. So you hide from him the only way you know how!"_

_It was the man's turn to sigh. He placed a comforting arm around woman, who by now was openly crying._

"_I know Lily, I know."_

**BANG!

* * *

**

**Translator: **

_Seler '- _sister

_Tari- _queen

_Toror'- _Brother

These words were translated at http/ know this chapter was short, but it just worked to stop where it is. The chapters should get longer!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own harry potter.

**A/n:** This is chapter two! Hope you enjoy it. Also, I would like to thank Mathias Tepes  
for my first ever review!

**Warning: **This story contains major OOTP spoilers. If y ou havn't read the book don't read the story.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Harry was awoken at the sound of something hitting the window.

He sat up, trying to recall the dream, but as soon as he did all memory of it was lost.

Brushing it off as just another nightmare he turned to see what it was that woke him, to find his best friend's owl, pig, zooming around outside his window. It seemed the little owl had gottena little tooexcited and ran into it.

Harry groggily got up and opened his window so the creature could come in. Once he finally got the letter from the mini owl, it just continued to fly around his head. Harry half-heartedly laughed at the small birds antics, then he turned to his letter.

_Harry,_

_How are you mate? Hope your 'relatives' are behaving, if not…anyway we're at HQ. By we I mean my family, Hermione is in America with her family for the next week. Lucky her. _

_Anyways, everything's been normal around here. No news, mum's going crazy, she keeps pestering Dumbledore about letting you out of there. The twins have appointed themselves in charge of getting rid of that horrible portrait in the front hall. Sometimes I even start to take pity on the old bat, then again, not! _

_Only two more weeks till your birthday! Maybe, you'll be allowed to come here and we can have a party? Hope so. _

_Ron _

Harry sighed as he rolled up his friend's letter. Helet pig out, makinga mental note to reply to the letter later. With that thought he took a glance at his watch. Six-thirty. Groaning he decided to go ahead and start breakfast. The Dursleys would be up soon and he might as well get a head start on his chores.

Chores. That seemed to be the definition of his life this summer. The warning from the Order seemed to have gone in one ear and out the other (It's a muggle expression). They never hit him of course, but they made up for it in other ways.

Every morning he was given an impossibly long list of chores to do (he was surprised there was anything left). That, added to the fact that they hardly fed, him didn't do him any good. Though, it's not like he could stomach the food anyways, not after Sirius.

Sirius…

Harry still was reliving the murder of his godfather night after night. Each time, waking up more tired than when he went to bed. He shook his head as if to clear it of that thought, and continued making breakfast. It was better if he just resented to the fact that this was life, and life's not fair. Which why he kept his letters to the Order sweet and simple. He never mentioned anything of importance, its not like anyone really cared. Right?

By the time he was finished, the table was set with three places and mountains of toast, eggs, and bacon (apparently Dudley's diet had gone down the drain). Knowing he was not welcome to the food he took his list of chores from the door of the fridge where it had been taped the night before. It read:

_Take out the garbage_

_Wash the car_

_Do the dishes_

_Make Lunch_

_Paint the fence_

_Water the lawn_

_Dust the living room_

_Ect..._

_And boy! No funny business!_

Harry sighed once again that morning.

'Guess I better get started. Maybe then I'll have a chance of finishing this list, by September!'

* * *

**A/n:** Well thats that! I actually have half of the next chapter written too, so i might post that one today if it gets finished. I have some ideas for most of the story line, but I always welcome new ones! 

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimar: _I _don't own Harry Potter. Also I don't own The Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy.(1) That little part was just random.**

**My summary for the story really won't make a lot of since until later. SORRY! And, don't worry there will be more on what the dream was and probably one or two more of them.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 3**

Harry once again was up in his room. He lay on his bed tired, sore, hungry, and absolutely miserable. Strangely the only thing going though his head was 'Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon remind me strangely of the bowl of petunias and sperm whale in that book(1)… oh what was it called…'. He gave up his search for the books title in favor of letting in an owl that was tapping on his window. It was once of the school owls.

He took the letter from the creature and offered it something to drink. It ignored the offer and took off again. So, Harry picked up the letter.

_Harry,_

_How are you my boy? Well, I assume. I do hope you are having a good summer, and perhaps started your summer homework. Though I can relate if you haven't. Not unlike your friend Ron, I had a nasty habit of leaving my homework till the night before._

Anyways, _I'm afraid this letter isn't only for small talk. It has come to my attention that your relatives may not be suitable guardians. As much as I hate to think that, I will not take chances. An order member will be coming today at 7:00 to stay with for the duration of two weeks. At the end of this two weeks time period you will be removed to a safe location (Your friends say they can't wait)._

_Harry, this is not up for negotiation. It's for your own good. _

_Sincerely,_

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 

Harry groaned. This was all just great.

"Boy!"

And it just got better.

Harry slowly walked down stairs to find out what his uncle wanted this time. As he entered the living room a meaty fist grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him back into the hallway.

"Boy!" He yelled again, making Harry flinch.

"We have just received a phone call. It seems we have won the Surrey Model Family Award of the month." Vernon said with an air of importance.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"The newspaper people will be sending a reporter to stay with us for the next two weeks. They will be observing our family. You will behave! You're to make yourself scarce you hear me. I still expect your chores to be done and my meals to be cooked. You will not talk to our guest or do ANYTHING freakish. Now go cook my dinner! And hang up those WELCOME signs. Our guest will be here in an hour."

Harry sighed. He knew this 'reporter' was nothing but the Order member Dumbledore was sending to baby-sit him.

'Still, best not to infuriate Uncle Vernon'

* * *

Sorry it's not any longer.

Hope You Liked It!

Please Review. I would really appriciate it. Though I don't write reviews. I write because it's my passion, and a great stress reliever!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimar:** If only, if only...

Two chapters in one day!

Please Review.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Severus cursed the Headmaster once again as he walked down Private Drive.

'Why in the world did Albus have to send me? Why not Lupin? He, at least, liked the child.'

Yes, Severus Snape was angry. It was bad enough he had to go pretend to be a muggle, but baby-sit a spoiled brat? And Potter nonetheless.

He scowled to himself as he rang the bell of Number Four.

Severus almost gagged as a whale of a boy answered the door. He guessed the boy to be about Potters age.

'That must be his cousin. Now I remember why I despise muggles'

"Mister Dursley?" He asked aloud.

"Yes sir. Come in. My I take your coat?" The whale replied, or more like, grunted.

Severus regretfully took off his coat, revealing muggle suet. Black, of course. He glanced around the hallway.

'Odd. Its almost like Potter doesn't even live here.'

"Mister…"

Severus turned to see a large man, whom he suspected was Potters Uncle.

"Snape."

"Mister Snape. Welcome. Please, won't you come sit down? Petunia is just finishing up dinner now (in truth dinner was done, Harry having just finished it)."

**000**

Harry was up in his room when the Order member arrived. He tried to convince himself he didn't care who it was the old man had sent. But, his curiosity got the better of him. So he quietly made his way to the top of the stairs. Shocked, he saw the face of his favorite Potions Master.

Severus had begun to follow the beefy man into the sitting room, when he heard a small voice.

"Professor?"

Severus turned to see Harry at the top of the stairs. He looked awful. His skin was too pale, his eyes dull and masked. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days, eaten in weeks. He definitely did not look of a boy about to turn sixteen. He was barley the size of a fourteen year old.

"Boy!" His uncle yelled. Making Harry visibly flinch. "You were told to stay in your room. Are you deaf? Now go!"

Harry quietly returned to his room. Though questions where screaming inside his head.

'Why in the world had Dumbledore sent Snape? Snape! Of all people, I mean really. The man hates me.'

Harry sighed. He knew it was not worth trying to get answers out of his crazy headmaster. Instead he decided he would try to sleep.

"Night Hedwig."

**000**

Severus had a bad feeling. This was not good. Potter was supposed to be spoiled. Treated like a prince. No, it was not supposed to be this way. He turned his attention back to the rambling man before him.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry sir! That is our dreadful nephew. He's a troublemaker that one. Goes to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys. We let him stay here during the summers out of the good of our hearts."

"That's so kind of you."

'I mean, never mind the fact that he's you nephew!' Severus thought.

"Yes, isn't it. Now Dudders here is a fine…"

Severus stopped listening to the annoying man ramble on about the whale he calls his son.

'Potter. You have a lot of explaining to do!'

* * *

This Chapter is slightly longer. Yay! 

Review Please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimar: **If I owned it it wouldn't be called **FAN**fiction.

Three chapters in less than 24 hours. Im on a roll! Though this isn't my longest one. Sorry!

**

* * *

Chapter 5 **

Dream:

'_Harry watched as a red headed woman paced up and down a large corridor. _

_This woman felt familiar, like he knew her somehow, but how? She was absolutely beautiful with auburn colored hair that flowed down her back in waves. Her skin was the color of milk, her eyes like shining jewels. The only really peculiar things about her were that her ears where pointed, and on top her head she wore a tiara. _

_The woman seemed troubled. Her feet making a soft sound as she walked up and down, up and down, up and down…_

_Harry was so hypnotized by her steps that he didn't even notice her mutterings…_

"_Petunia I'm going to kill you. And then I'm going to bring you back just so I can do it again. How could you do that to him? He's your own nephew for Merlin's sake! Severus, you better knock some sense into that woman…"'_

Knock! Knock! Knock!

000

Harry groaned as he was pulled into awareness at the sound of someone knocking on his bedroom door.He took a glance at his watch, one-thirty.

'What could the Dursleys possibly want now?'

He opened the door, slightly confused. The Dursleys never knocked, and they certainly never waited for him to open the door. It seemed there was a perfect explanation; it wasn't the Dursleys. Instead he opened the door to see his one and only (too bad he can't say the same for DADA) Potions Master.

"Potter." Severus greeted the boy.

"Professor."

Harry opened the door wider and stepped back to allow his teacher to enter the room.

Severus took in the small room. In was littered with broken toys, he had a feeling they weren't Harry's. A small desk sat in one corner; it looked like it would collapse on itself any second. Other than that there was a small rickety bed, a wardrobe, and Harry's school trunk.

He nodded to the boy to sit down. Once Harry did Severus began analyzing his condition. He didn't like what he came up with. Something was obviously going on. This child was not getting the care he needed. He decided he might as well give the boy a chance at telling him what was up.

"How are you," He asked quietly. Onyx eyes watching green ones.

Harry looked away. Like he really cared. Lying, he replied,

"Fine."

Severus groaned. He knew he would have to gain the boys trust. This was going to be the longest two weeks of his life.

"Harry," he started, placing a hand on the boys shoulder. Harry flinched back. "You don't look fine."

"I'm fine!" Harry persisted; as if he said it strong enough he would believe it himself.

"Alright then, if your so 'fine'," Severus said exaggerating the word. "The I'll just leave now and tell the Headmaster he was mistaken." Severus began walking towards the door.

"No!" Harry said, surprising both of them. "I mean my relatives will get suspicious if you go now."

Severus smirked. "Very well. Goodnight Mr. Potter."

* * *

Questions? Comments? What did you like? What didn't you? 

I hav'nt quite decided when Harry will find out my little secrets. I think I'm going to wait until he's back at Hogwarts. Also, Dumbledore may end up being evil, manipulative, or mabey just make way too many mistkes. But, he won't be everyone's hero. Also, if you havn't noticed yet this stprywill contain alot of nice Snape. Because Snape rocks! ThoughNO slash. I know what happened in the sixth book, I read it twice. But, this story is AU and has nothing to do with HBP. Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimar:**Not even if pigs could fly would I own it.

Four Chapters! In almost 24 hours. I think thats a personal record. Anways thanks for the reviews. They really made my day. Also, would someone please tell me what it means if someone puts you or your story on their alert list? Is that good or bad?Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 6 **

Harry was once again awoken by the sound of something outside his door. Only this time it was the sound of someone unlocking it.

Harry groaned, knowing it was his uncle. After Snape had left he had hardly gotten two hours of sleep before he once again was awoken by a nightmare. It was a long time after that he was calm enough to fall back into blissful nothingness.

"I'm up," he said as his uncle started banging on his door.

"Hurry up you lazy boy! My breakfast should already be on the table! You have twenty minutes. And you better not burn it! Everything has to be perfect for our guest!"

Harry moaned as he got up. He was still sore from yesterday's chores. Throwing on his cleanest pair of rags his relatives called clothes, he made his way to the kitchen.

Getting out the bacon and eggs he started breakfast. While they were cooking he set the table for four and started some water for tea and coffee. Not five minutes later did his Professor stalk in. Harry gulped, knowing he had probably heard the entire exchange between him and his uncle.

"'Lo Professor." Harry greeted the man.

"Potter." Severus nodded in response. He frowned as he watched Harry work. It was as if he had been doing it his entire life.

'He probably has.'

His frown only deepened when he saw there was only four places set.

"Mister Potter, will someone not be attending this meal?"

"Um...I have something to do."

"And so I may assume you have eaten before hand, yes?"

Harry knew he couldn't lie. He blushed crimson and looked at his feet.

"I'm not hungry." He mumbled.

"Right. And might I ask what is so impor…"

All off a sudden they both smelled something burning. Harry turned to see the bacon, which was now burned black. He looked up; fearful emerald eyes met onyx. He cringed as he heard his uncle coming down the hall. Hurriedly he set the food on the table. Then he walked back to the stove to tend to water.

Severus gave the man and wife a fake smile as they walked in. There son, waddling in behind them.

"Good morning Mister Snape." Vernon greeted the man. "I do hope you slept well and that the boy has given you no trouble. Please take a seat and dig in."

The group, minus Harry, sat down and began eating. Harry held his breath as Dudley took a bite of his food.

"Dad! Harry burned the bacon!" Harry flinched.

"Boy! What did I tell you? Mister Snape I am terribly sorry. Rest assured that this should not go unpunished. The boy really should pay more attention to what he's doing."

Severus nodded but frowned at what the man said.

"Boy bring me some water for my tea! Now!" Harry's uncle barked.

Harry carefully picked up the steaming china teapot. Unfortunately fate was not on his side today. As he passed his cousin, Dudley stuck out his foot and tripped him. Harry and the teapot crashed onto the floor, splashing him with boiling hot water and smashing the pot. He hastily got to his feet all color gone from his face. His uncle was livid.

Severus knew this was not good. Especially when Harry didn't seam to realize he was burnt and bleeding badly. Instead he began apologizing profusely and picking up the pieces of china, managing to nick himself quite a few more times. Seeing the purple man before him Severus knew he needed to step in.

"Sir. Before you go ahead and distribute your own punishments, might I offer one? I was planning on spending the day today with an old family friend. I do believe you know her, Mrs.Figg. Anyways, she's getting on in age and I'm sure she needs some help around the house. With all her cats, and things I'm sure he will be working well into the night."

Vernon seemed to be contemplating this idea.

'Well, if I do this I don't get to punish the boy myself. But, he would be out of the way. Plus he hates the woman (that's what he thinks ;).'

"All right. That sounds like a fine punishment. You make sure he behaves and works hard. Any misbehavior gets reported straight back to me. I'll take care of it."

Severus nodded.

"We'll leave as soon is breakfast is over and this mess is taken care of."

* * *

Questions? Comments? Ideas? Suggestions? 

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Starlight, Starbright. I wish I may, I wish I might. On the first star I see tonight. Starlight. Starbright. (I don't own that either ;( )

Im so sorry I took so long to update, but this chapter is longer. Will that make up for it?

Translations at the end.

Please Review!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Half-an-hour later Severus and Harry were on their way to Mrs. Figgs. Each lost in his own thoughts.

'Why is Snape acting so weird? It's like one minute he's nice, the next he's the slimy git I'm used to. And why in the world did Dumbledore send him! Ugh. I don't want to go to Mrs. Figgs. I mean she's nice enough now that I know she's a squib. But, I know that I'm not going to be doing chores, anything but. I have a feeling I would rather do them all day that whatever it is where doing there.'

'Those muggles make me sick! How could they treat their own nephew like that! (My nephew like that! Hehe one of my secrets is revealed.) And why didn't the boy tell anyone. Then again, no one asked. No one ever thought to check up on their' golden boy. It's no wonder the boy always stayed home during the holidays. Why didn't Arabella know anything about this? Oh no. I bet Lily is furious. _Seler '_, please don't do anything stupid.'

As they waited for Mrs.Figg to answer her door Severus glanced sideways at Harry. The boy was staring of into space, a far away look in his eyes. Sev cautiously reached out a hand and placed it on the child's shoulder. Harry flinched, but the hand did not move. He turned to his teacher, two emerald eyes filled with confusion.

Severus offered a brief smile to the boy, then at Arabella's invitation he gently guided Harry into the sitting room. There he sat the child on the couch and went to get some medical supplies.

Severus then proceeded to gently heal the cuts and burns. All the while Harry just sat there, staring at him with wide eyes. Once all the injuries where healed and Severus has forced a few potions down Harry's throat Arabella Figg came in and set a plate of sandwiches on the coffee table.

"Severus, Harry. As much of a pleasure it is to have visitors I'm afraid I've business to attend. Feel free to do what you like with the house. Don't worry about cleaning up. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way. "

Only once Mrs. Figg had left did Severus speak.

"Eat Harry." He said gesturing to the sandwiches. "But be careful. Judging on your condition you haven't eaten in days. Therefore you might get sick if you eat too much, to fast. After you eat we will talk. There are something's I was planning on waiting to tell you, but in light of recent events it seems imperative that you know now."

Harry picked up one of the sandwiches. He couldn't deny he was hungry.

Then, suddenly a painful jolt ran through his body. He jumped. Snape looked up from where he had picked up a book to read while waiting for Harry to finish. He barley managed to mask his concern.

'It can't be. There is still almost two weeks until his birthday, Its way too early.'

Once again Harry felt a jolt of pain.

"Harry, Harry we've got to go now. Okay. I'll explain later."

The boy nodded, clenching his fist in pain.

Severus gently picked him up, cradling him as if he was a small child. Marveling at how light the boy was, he cursed his relatives. Then shaking his head, he didn't have time for this, he ran to the fireplace. Throwing the flow powder in he called out.

"_Edhel ilm_!"

Then man and boy disappeared in a flash of blood red light.

000

(I was going to leave you there but because you have all be asking for longer chapters…)

000

Severus exited the fireplace. Posing only to straighten himself out, he began running again, Harry thrashing in his arms.

He ran down corridors passing many people who shouted questions after him. Up stairs, down halls, through doors, on and on he ran. In his rush it was not surprising he ran into someone.

"_Atar_, where are you… wait is tha…"

"Not now DamonI must get him to the _winya_ room."

The person nodded and Severus kept running. Finally he came to a door. It was a strange door with intricate ruins engraved all over it. As soon as they entered the room Harry stopped jerking. In fact he seemed to become unconscious.

Severus sighed with relief, knowing his charge would be safe and comfortable now. Perhaps a little disoriented and very confused when he wakes up, but he could deal with that later. He knew it would be a little while before Harry woke up.

He quietly excited the room, lost in thought.

'Its almost impossible for him to be gaining his inheritance this soon. I mean, sure the more powerful of our people would sometimes gain theirs a day or two early, but two weeks! That's unheard off. And I was hopping to explain everything beforehand.'

Severus was startled out of his thoughts by the arrival of Fawkes. Fawkes regretfully gave Severus a letter. Severus gave the bird a small smile, and scratched him on the head. The phoenix cooed with pleasure before disappearing in a flash of fire.

As Sev read the letter he grew more and more angry. The old coot! What right did he have to tell him where he could and could not be, or how to take care of his nephew?

"What's wrong _atar_? Asked a small voice, startling him.

Sev turned to see a young girl. She seamed to be about seventeen. She was very pretty. With brown hair that flowed down her back in waves, and ice blue eyes that pierced your very soul. Her ears where pointed and her skin pale. Around her neck she wore a silver necklace, on it was a jewel in the shape of a teardrop, a blood red teardrop.

"Elaine, child, you startled me. Where is your brother? I wish to speak to you both?"

"I don't know, but I can find him if you'd like."

"Very well. Meet me in the sitting room."

The girl nodded and ran off in search of her sibling.

Severus continued on, nodding to people as he past. There where a good many people in the manor, most children or young adults. All had the same pointed ears.

He entered another room, beautifully decorated with greens and blues. He sat down on the couch and waited.

Not two minutes later, did the girl enter the room. She was followed by another teenager. It was the boy that Severus had run into earlier. He, like his sister had wavy brown hair, his reaching his shoulders. His eyes were a like dark blue tunnels, almost black. His ears were of course pointed, his skin just as pale. He also wore a red teardrop; only his was dangling from one ear.

"Sir. You wanted to see us?" The boy asked upon entering.

Just then, the wards altering Severus that Harry had awoken went off.

He nodded.

"Come. There is someone I wish for you to meet."

Severus stood and the children followed.

"Yes father."

* * *

Quetions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? 

Thanks for all the reviews for last chapters. You made me smile :)

Translations:

Seler' - sister

Atar - give you one guess

Edhel ilm - um...don't want to spoil anything,tell you next chapter.

winya - new, I was going for inheritance though

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, I would be able to afford a life...

Yay! An update. Also please check out my new oneshot. Hope you like!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Harry woke up in a strange room. A beautiful room, yes, but strange. Normally he would have panicked. But something about this room made him feel safe. Pictures covered the walls… wait a moment. Not pictures, ruins. He recognized some of them from the book Hermione was always trying to make him read. (He actually did finally read it, but don't tell her that!)

Harry sat up and subconsciously reached for his glasses, that's when he noticed the first change. He could see! It was a weird, but welcome difference. He then stood, stretching.

'Hmm… that's odd; these clothes were not this short on me before.'

In fact, Harry had grown quite a lot. Mind you he was still small for his age, and the clothes were still just as baggy.

Harry felt something brush against his shoulder. His hair! It had grown down to his shoulder. It was also a tad bit tamer, a tad being the key word there.

Harry walked over to a mirror. At the sight of his reflection, he screamed.

000

Severus, Elaine, and Damon walked through the manor. Just as they arrived at their destination, they hear a scream from the other side of the door.

Severus opened the door to find Harry looking in the mirror, his hands over his ears.

Wide emerald eyes turned to meet onyx.

"What happened to me? What am I? Wait your? Who…"

"Harry. Harry! Calm down. I told you I would explain everything didn't I?"

Harry slowly nodded.

Severus took in his nephew's new appearance. He was taller, though just as skinny. His skin was slightly tanner. His eyes no longer looked haunted, but where the same emerald green as before. His hair was now longer, reaching his shoulders. It now had red streaks between the raven locks. His ears where the biggest change, they were now pointed. From his right ear hung a teardrop, a bright emerald teardrop.

"Harry, before we do anything might I introduce you to someone? Well actually two someone's? Damon, Elaine, this is Harry. Harry this is Damon and Elaine. My children."

Harry's jaw dropped open.

'Did Snape just say he had kids!'

000

Severus smirked, watching the boy's reaction.

"Yes Harry, I did say kids, as in kin, as in my own flesh and blood."

Harry, recovering from his shock, turned re with embarrassment. He nodded to the girl, Elaine, who curtsied. The shook the boys offered hand. The boy, Damon he remembered, then bowed to him.

'Odd. They're treating me like a prince.' Harry didn't realize how right he was.

Harry noticed that both the teens also had pointed ears, the boy also wearing a teardrop earring. Only his was red. Harry then realized Snape was also wearing an earring. And HIS ears where pointed. They definitely were not before. He would have noticed!

"What…" Harry began.

"This is not the place Harry, come lets go somewhere we can talk. Elaine, Damon if Harry allows you may come too."

Harry nodded dumbly and followed the family out of the room.

They walked for a while before they came to a room. It was a private sitting room, decked in reds and creams. Severus invited the three teens into the room before closing the door behind him.

"These are my private chambers for when I stay here." Severus said to Harry.

"Sir, might I ask where is here?"

"Harry! Do not call me sir. Severus or Sev will do. Now sit and I will tell you everything."

The three teams sat on the couch. Making themselves comfortable for they had a feeling it was a long story.

"It all began in a beautiful forest…"

* * *

Questions? Comments? Ideas? Like? No? Review!

Sorry its so short but your one chapter away from finding out some of my secrets. :)-But know that I always have another trick up my sleave! ;) I'm aiming to finish this before I go back to school in about a week and a half.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** You know, even writting these things make me depressed, its like 'I already know I don't own it, do you have to rub it in!'.

Another chapter! Yay. Please also check out my one shot. Okay that was random. I can't yet decided if I should end it with one or two more chapters and write a sequal, or keep writing on this one? Please help me make a decision.

Remeber to Review.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

"It all began in a beautiful forest, the most beautiful place you could ever imagine. It was the Forest of the Elves. Not house elves, heavens no, these were beings of much power. People that where to be respected. They where the _Alu _Elves.

These elves where long forgotten by all mankind, humans and muggle alike. That's how they liked it, peaceful, well sort of anyway.

Right in the middle of their forest sat a kingdom, a magnificent kingdom. The biggest the world had ever seen. This kingdom lived with the forest, not in it; it lived in harmony with the nature around it.

Of course it would not be a kingdom without a king? Yes, there was a king, and he was a great one. The greatest the elves had ever seen, grant it, elves live very long lives, not immortal ones, as they can be killed, but long ones nonetheless. This king, of course, had a family, for what great king does not? He had a beautiful wife and two beautiful kids. Twins, they where, the kids I mean. Though they looked nothing alike. The boy fair with dark haired and dark eyes, like his father. The girl was like a goddess. She had cream-colored skin, and the fieriest red hair. And just like her mother, her eyes here a sparkling emerald, like green grass on a bright sunny day…"

"My mum." Harry said, his eyes out of focus. Severus nodded.

"Your mum."

"Unfortunately, though the elves remained unnoticed by humans, they where not hidden from everything.

They where at war at the time of twins' birth, with creatures that called themselves, the Noore. The same night the twins where born, the Noore attacked. The queen, whose name was Ellen (in English), well she was terrified for her children. Casting a spell of protection, and another to hide their elfish features. She then gave each child to one of her two most trusted guards, telling them to take them too the human world. Handing them a letter that they where to give to the new parents, she shooed them away.

That night the Noore killed many elves, including the king. But, finally, peace prevailed.

Regrettably though, there is an ancient law that says if a child that has not yet received their inheritance leaves the forest, or is not born in the forest, they cannot enter it again until they became an adult, or receive their inheritance.

So the queen went on ruling, and the twins where given to families in the humans world. Even when it came time for their inheritance, the spell continued to mask the elfish features. They passed it off as wizards' inheritance, which is much like elves.

The boy grew up in a magical family, the girl muggle. Both had relatively happy life's' with no knowledge of their true race or family.

Eleven years past, and both received letters to a magical school called Hogwarts.

Now before you ask, this is possible. Elves do have magic, much more powerful that any wizards. Some even prefer to channel their power with wands, like wizards. Though, most elves find that wands tend to weaken their powers, when used.

From first sight, the twins where best friends. They remained best friends all though their seven years of schooling. Not even house rivalries could set them apart. Their friendship never wavered when the girl began dating the boy's worst enemy.

When the boy got caught up in dark thoughts, and found himself in a bad situation. It was the girl who helped him out. Showed him the light.

Both ended up married to their true love, though the boys in secret, as he was now a spy.

They each ended up having wonderful children, the boy two, and the girl one. Unfortunately this is no fairy tail, with a happily after ending.

One Halloween night both families where sitting at home, It was a normal evening. Then Voldemort attacked the girl's family. I do believe you all know what happens there.

Well, what you don't know is, though it was Lily's protection that saved you, she was not killed. Our mother's protection saved her. She was instead transported to the Forest, along with her twin. There they found a letter, explaining everything, and undoing the spells hiding their true heritage. Explaining how the spell had killed her, instead of Lily, and that they where not to feel guilty. The queen missed her husband, it high time she saw him again.

They found out that Lily was the oldest, and because of that she was queen. Being queen, she could not leave forest; she was heartbroken that she could not have you with her.

If you haven't noticed by now, yes I am the boy, your uncle. Well, I was sent to watch you, to make sure you where okay. I failed, I'm sorry. I was stuck as Dumbledore spy. The man is as bad a Voldemort. Plus, I couldn't bring myself to be nice; I knew I would become attached; you are too much like Lily. We couldn't have that or we would both be dead.

Now though, my debt has been paid. I am through with this spying business."

Severus sat back, finished, waiting with anticipation for Harry's reaction. Harry look at him with those sparkling emerald eyes, filled with hope.

"So, you're my uncle."

"Yes."

"And my moms still alive? What about my dad?"

"Yes she is. About your dad, they found out that he was actually another elf child that was taken to the humans during the war. Unfortunately, he had no protection on him. I'm sorry."

Harry looked put out by this, but still excited by the fact that his mum was alive.

He turned to the teens next to him.

"So where cousins aye? Wait, how come I didn't see at Hogwarts? "

Severus smiled.

"Well there is a simple answer for that. When Lily and I found out about our heritage, we also found there where many other elves that had been sent to the human world during the war.

So, we built this Castle to house those elves until they and their children could return to the forest. It's sort of like a school; children live here until they come to their inheritance. Sometimes their parents will stay with them, especially the younger ones. Often though, the parents just visit when they have time, or for holidays. Here kids learn all about our world, and our customs. It's called _Edhel ilm, _or Elf Mansion. My kids have been living here, where neither Voldemort nor Dumbledore can get to them. My wife is in the forest, helping Lily rule our kingdom.

I'm truly sorry you couldn't have grown up here. Unfortunately, the wizard world would have panicked finding their savior missing. Dumbledore would have ordered me to find you, and seeing as I owe him a life debt, I would have had to give him to you. It wouldn't have worked. Again, I'm sorry."

Harry nodded.

"It's okay, I understand. Speaking of Dumbledore does he know anything about this? I'm sure he's furious about me leaving private drive. Man, I wish I could see his face now!"

Severus smirked.

"The old coot knows nothing. Your right about him being furious, look at this."

Sev handed Harry the letter Fawkes had delivered earlier.

_Dear Severus and Harry,_

_Where are you? You must return to private drive immediately! Or there will be dire consequences. I assure you I am very angry. There better be an explanation for this! _

Albus…blah blah blah blah … 

Harry laughed, for the first time in a while.

"Uncle Sev? Is there anyway for me to write a reply to this?"

Just then, Fawkes appeared, so Sev handed Harry some parchment and a quill.

Dear Old Coot! 

_Where I am is none of your dam business. _

_Harry Potter_

_The-Boy-Who-You-No-Longer-Control_

Severus laughed as he read Harry's note, he then gave it to Fawkes. The bird disappeared in a ball of fire.

The old man was a fool; revenge was going to be sweet!

* * *

Questions? Comments? Ideas? Hate it? Love it? Want to kill me now? 

Hope you like it. Let me know if I didn't explain something. Though I may have left it out on perpous.

Please Review!


End file.
